


Be My Ferris Bueller

by resurrectionist



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, another sleepover fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectionist/pseuds/resurrectionist
Summary: Frank comes over to spend the night while Mikey and Mrs. Way are away seeing Pearl Jam in Trenton.





	Be My Ferris Bueller

**Author's Note:**

> this has been marinating in my notes for 11 months now, so i decided to finally finish it up and post it. i'm such a sucker for cliches and 80s movies.

Frank took a moment before knocking on the door to gnaw on his bottom lip and try not to think too hard. He was looking too deep into this, seriously, it was just another sleepover with his best friend.

Except, it wasn’t. They’d have the house to themselves this time. That was a first. Frank cursed the way his stomach flipped at the thought of a night completely alone with Gerard. 

Gerard’s mom had left with Mikey that afternoon to go see Pearl Jam in Trenton, but they were staying the night in a motel there so as to avoid over an hour’s worth of late night driving. Mrs. Way had always been cautious about those things.

This left Gerard to himself and, to avoid loneliness, he’d invited Frank over to spend the night. Well, less invited and more commanded via text message, saying, “ _come over ur spending the night, mom and mikey are gone till tmrw and i need u 2 keep me company_ ”. Frank hadn’t complained, just asked where his mom and Mikey had gone and when he should come over.

And that’s how Frank wound up standing at the Ways’ front door, still working up to knocking. He wasn’t even _nervous_. He couldn’t be, really, it was just Gerard. He was just thrumming with this bubbly excitement, because Frank’s brain had done him a great favor over the course of this year and moved Gerard from “best friend” level to “love of my life” level. 

Frank wished he could pass it off as a simple, stupid crush, but he’s stopped denying that he really, really loves Gerard. 

_This_ , combined with perhaps thinking about Gerard one too many times in the shower, and Frank’s brain was planning out several ways that this night could go that involved lots of kissing and little to no clothes. 

He then caught himself, shaking his head as if to physically cast away those thoughts, or at least file them away for later. He huffed a silent laugh, then raised his hand and knocked before he could do any more over-analyzing.

A few seconds later, there were footsteps from inside, and then the door was opened by a smiling Gerard.

“Hey!” Gerard greeted, eyes big and happy. “Come on in, Frank.” Frank smiled back at him and nodded his hello, stepping inside. 

“What’s up?” Frank asked, taking in the familiar home and automatically feeling more at ease. Gerard made a face. 

“It’s been boring without anyone here. I’m glad you could come,” he said.

Frank beamed. “Of course. You know I love hanging out with you.”

Gerard grinned in response. “Go ahead and put your bag in my room,” he said. 

“Sure,” Frank replied, heading down the hallway towards Gerard’s room. 

“Have you eaten dinner yet?” Gerard called after him. Frank rolled his eyes as he entered Gerard’s room, setting down his backpack and toeing off his shoes.

“Yeah, I had something to eat before I left,” Frank called back, smiling a little at Gerard’s consideration. He lingered in the room for a few moments, eyeing Gerard’s bed. 

Gerard always insisted that Frank should sleep in his bed, said something about only insecure dudes making their friends sleep on the couch. Then he thought back to the morning when he woke up with an unconscious Gerard’s arm slung across his waist and shivered slightly. He shook off the memory quickly and made his way back to Gerard, who was still in the kitchen, looking through a cupboard. He moved back a moment later, a bag of pre-made popcorn in hand. 

“Hey,” Gerard said, moving towards the fridge, “I thought we could watch a movie, chill out a bit. That sound good?” Frank nodded his agreement.

“Sounds great,” he smiled. 

“Cool,” Gerard grinned back, then he reached in the fridge and got out two cokes. “Let’s go in my room,” he said. 

Gerard led the way to his bedroom, Frank following close behind, where he could admire how endearingly unruly his black hair was.

Upon entering the room, Gerard set the popcorn and drinks on the bed and headed over to the TV stand where he kept all his movies. Frank sat on the bed and propped himself against the pillows.

“Now,” Gerard said, opening a cabinet, “what kinda movie are you in the mood for?”

“Hmm… how about eighties?” Frank supplied. Gerard nodded enthusiastically.

“Let’s watch Star Wars,” he said, immediately reaching for where it was readily available on the top shelf.

“Aw, come on, Gerard, we watched that last week,” Frank whined. “There’s more to life than Star Wars, you know.” Gerard grimaced slightly.

“Fine, fine,” he sighed, turning back to the cabinet and looking around for a few moments. “How does Ferris Bueller’s sound?” 

“That’ll work,” Frank replied, nodding his approval. 

“Cool, okay.” Gerard got the DVD out of its case and slipped it into the player. Frank absently observed his hands as he fiddled with the remote until the title screen was up and he was pressing play. Gerard made a small “hm” of satisfaction before rounding the bed and laying beside Frank.

“Want some soda?” Frank asked as he reached for the coke cans at the end of the bed. 

Gerard nodded. “Could you hand me the popcorn, too?” 

Frank made a melodramatic eye roll and groaned like it was the most taxing thing in the world, and Gerard just chuckled and pushed his shoulder lightly when he handed over the popcorn and coke.

Then Gerard was draping a blanket over the both of them and situating himself against the pillows, and Frank couldn’t help but think how cute he was.

Apparently he got lost in thought and had started to stare, because a few moments later, Gerard was saying “Frank?” and tucking his hair behind his ear with a self-conscious smile. Frank mentally shook himself from his reverie and offered a small, abashed smile in return.

“Sorry,” he said. “Got lost in thought.” Gerard nodded and smiled once more before turning back to the screen. Frank deftly followed suit, so as to avoid any more staring off.

He took a sip of his coke and was comfortable beneath the blanket by the time Ferris was saying “they bought it” from the screen.

Watching the movie with Gerard was fun because he kept laughing his high-pitched laugh and shifting his legs, brushing his sock-clad foot against Frank’s calf in the process, and Gerard had even been gentlemanly enough to get them two more cans of cokes at some point. They were close and content and Frank felt _good_. 

It was near the end of the movie, where Ferris was kissing Sloane before running back home, when Frank said without second thought, “I want a boyfriend like that. I mean, one who’ll take me on sick dates and stuff.”

Gerard already knew he dug dudes, of course, but instead of ignoring the comment- a simple _nod_ would do- he turned to face Frank with an unreadable expression and Frank couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheeks. A smile pulled at the corner of Gerard’s mouth.

“Ferris does make a pretty good boyfriend, huh? He should be the role model for all your potential boyfriends,” Gerard said, and Frank’s stomach sort of swooped.

Frank laughed though, nodding. “I’ll make sure of it. If they don’t take after Ferris’ rad boyfriend skills, then they ain’t cutting it.” Gerard grinned and nodded, then paused, tapping on his chin contemplatively. 

“Han Solo would make a good boyfriend, too,” Gerard said matter-of-factly. Frank groaned and pushed his shoulder, saying, “Get your stupid Star Wars crush _out of here_.”

“Hey, he totally would!” Gerard said.

“He’s kind of a jerk,” Frank said in a singsongy voice. 

“He is _not_ ,” Gerard pressed, jabbing a finger at Frank, then he proceeded to tell him exactly why Han Solo was one of the best movie characters of all time and Frank was feeling great.

By the time Gerard was done with his small rant, the credits were already rolling on the screen. Gerard found this amusing, apparently, because then he was laughing, and Frank was following suit because he had a really infectious laugh. 

Gerard rolled onto his stomach, closer to Frank, beneath the blanket and smiled wide once he was facing him, and Frank’s laughter subsided. Right then, he wanted nothing more than to kiss Gerard and his small teeth and unruly hair because he looked _ethereal_ , what the _hell_.

“Dude,” Gerard said, “we should go in the pool.”

Right out back, the Ways had a standard in-ground swimming pool, and Gerard only liked to go in at night. Some hatred of sunscreen was in involved in his reasoning. If Gerard wanted to take a swim, who was he to refuse?

“Sure thing. But, uh, I didn’t bring a bathing suit?” Frank admitted. Gerard shrugged off the dilemma, though.

“Just wear your boxers. That alright? I can give you a pair to change into afterwards,” Gerard supplied, crawling off the bed, but Frank was busy wanting to bolt because Gerard was telling him to get in the pool one small piece of clothing away from _naked_ and no matter how many scenarios he thought up in his head where this would work to his advantage, he knew that the only things that could come from such a situation were nerves and potential embarrassment… No way was he getting in the pool in just boxers when a wet, shirtless Gerard was his company. 

Frank flashed him a look to convey just this (minus a few details), but Gerard merely rolled his eyes. His next action, however, was the opposite of mere.

Gerard pulled up his own shirt and yanked it over his head, revealing a pale chest and soft stomach. Gerard was beautiful, he really was. The thing that Frank admired most, though, was that he’d done that in the first place. Gerard had always been self-conscious about his body, and Frank felt like he was being let in on some intimate secret.

“Alright, alright, I’ll do it,” Frank conceded then, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Then he was shimmying out of his jeans, stepping on the pant legs until they were off, and when he finally looked back up at Gerard, he was already staring at him with a crooked smile. 

Frank felt himself blush- _blush_ goddamnit- but Gerard didn’t see because, next thing Frank knew, he was ridding himself of his jeans, too. Frank just barely kept himself from bulging his eyes so much that they popped out of his head because, hot. Where did that come from? What did Frank do to deserve that? He didn’t know but he mentally thanked whatever deity was responsible. 

When Gerard finally kicked his jeans off of his ankles, leaving him in just his black briefs, he looked up and beamed and Frank couldn’t help but think that this was their most weirdly intimate exchange. Watching each other undress. Frank felt all bubbly and jittery and he was smiling before his brain even instructed his mouth to do so, if that was even possible. 

“Come on, pool time,” Gerard said, beckoning him to follow as he started towards the doorway. Frank nodded, leaving the room after Gerard, who led the way into the living room around the corner and out the back door. 

The night air was crisp, cool against his bare skin, and he could smell the sweet scent of Mrs. Way’s mess of a night-blooming jasmine shrub that was tucked up against the house. The pool was nothing big, set in the ground less than 10 feet from the back door and about 20 feet across. The patio around it was decked with some crappy plastic chairs and a few more of Mrs. Way’s unkempt potted plants. Something about the moonlight made everything look nice and serene, though.

“Lights on or off?” Gerard asked, kicking aside a few pebbles.

“Keep ‘em off,” Frank answered. “The moon’s really bright tonight.” Gerard looked up at it and nodded. 

“Yeah, it’s nice.” He directed a smile at the big, white orb before turning to Frank, moonlight falling over him like a veil. “Let’s get in, then,” he said with the same smile, and then walked to the pool’s edge.

Frank watched him go; he looked at his thighs, watched the way he bent down to feel the water and how his shoulder blades shifted beneath his pale skin as he did so. _Goddamn art._

Frank walked over just as Gerard slipped in and he sat on the concrete. “Is the water okay?” he asked when Gerard reemerged, dipping an experimental toe into the pool.  
Gerard carded his fingers through his newly soaked hair.

“Yeah, it’s a little chilly but not too bad. You’ll get used to it quick,” he responded, emphasizing his statement by sweeping his arms across the surface of the water as he glided further back into the pool. “Come in, Frank.”

Frank gave up his hesitation ( _Gerard, in a pool, wearing only boxers, what could go wrong?_ ) and scooted off the edge and into the water. He automatically brought his hands up to rub at his prickly-skinned biceps because, yes, it was cold.

“You gotta move around a bit, come on, and move in deeper,” Gerard said, gesturing for Frank to come near where he was standing, with the water at mid-sternum level. Frank scrunched his nose but moved further in nonetheless, rubbing at his arms as he did so. Soon his hands were wet with the water, though, but his skin wasn’t protesting the cold as much. 

“There we go, feel better?” Gerard asked when Frank waded through the last bit of water and stopped a few feet in front of him. Frank rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Yeah,” he replied, rubbing at his arms a few last times. "It feels good, actually.” He bent back a little to wet his hair, then straightened up and shook it out, making Gerard grimace when he got water to the face. Frank snickered and Gerard raised a challenging eyebrow in return.

“Don’t mess with me, punko,” Gerard said in a mock-threatening tone.

“ _Punko_?” Frank asked laughingly, because, seriously, what even. 

“ _Yes_ ,” he said, companying the reply with a handful of water to the side of Frank’s neck. Frank let out a giggle and shoved some water Gerard’s way, but Gerard’s mouth curled into a mischievous grin, pulling back his arms and then splashing a bunch of water at Frank. 

Frank laughed in surprise, wiping away the water by his eyes with the back of his hand, and was about to retaliate, but before he could Gerard shot his hand beneath the water and dug his fingers into his side, right above his bare hipbone. Frank cracked up, scrambling back to get out of his reach.

“Get _away_ ,” Frank got out through his laughing as Gerard continued after him, a wide grin plastered on his face. When Frank’s back hit the tiled side of the pool after a few more steps, Gerard took his chance and shot forward and tickled Frank’s belly.

“I’m invincible, punko. _Invincible,_ ” Gerard hissed. Frank didn’t need to be thinking that was hot right now, what the _hell_.

“You _jerk_ , get off me.” Frank was still cracking up so his voice came out raspy. Gerard was downright evil.

Gerard finally backed off with a beam so smug that Frank thought someone could tell all the way from the moon. Frank slouched against the side of the pool, breathing hard but unable to fight his smile. He was grateful for the darkness; Gerard would be able to tell he was blushing without it. Hell, he’d just been pinned against a wall by a half-naked Gerard, who would he be if he _wasn’t_ blushing.

“You’re evil, you know that?” Frank said once his breathing had calmed. One corner of Gerard’s mouth curled up.

“Just standing my ground, is all,” he replied, but his smile was more serene than before. He was a few feet away now, but even in the dim lighting, his eyes were piercing. It was quiet for a few moments, the only sounds being the soft slosh of Gerard moving his arms beneath the water and some distant crickets. It felt so intimate Frank swore his heart swelled.

“Hey,” Gerard said, breaking the silence, “you know how you said Ferris Bueller would make a good boyfriend?” His voice was soft but sure, his eyes still locked on Frank’s.

Frank stared back for a few moments, unsure of where this was going. That didn’t stop the nervous swoop his stomach took.

“Yeah,” he replied, warily. “What about it?”  
Gerard took a few steps forward through the water, his smile shaping into something almost coy. Gerard was coming close _again_. Voluntarily. To Frank. Frank felt his heartbeat pick up but he remained still as Gerard approached and then stopped right in front of him, holding his gaze. 

Neither of them said anything for a few moments. Gerard was so close and _right there_ , filling his sight and all-encompassing. His face expressed fondness and something like determination, excitement flickering in his eyes. Frank was transfixed.

“I’d really like to be his competition,” Gerard said quietly, quirking up one side of his mouth, and then his hand was curling around the back of Frank’s neck, drawing him in, and their lips met.

It was like Gerard had brought Frank’s first breath of fresh air to his lungs, making his insides feel light and airy and _unreal_. The thought was so cliche it hurt, but Frank didn’t have the mind to care. Gerard was _kissing_ him, oh my _God._

Gerard was pressed up against him, keeping Frank’s back on the cool tile wall of the pool as his unoccupied hand roamed up and down his side, relentless. He used his hand on Frank’s neck to angle his head back for more access. Frank was pliable in his hands; his head was a whirlwind of disbelief and need and _bliss_. He wanted Gerard and, judging from the mouth hot and moving on his own, Gerard wanted him, too. The concept made his legs weak.

Gerard broke off a moment later, panting slightly into Frank’s mouth. He opened his eyes and stared into Frank’s own. “Hi,” he whispered, mouth twitching. 

“Hi,” Frank breathed out. He couldn’t help but let out a breathy giggle. Then, Gerard took a small step back.

“That was- that was… really, uh-”

“Cool?” Frank supplied. 

Gerard nodded supportively. “Yeah, cool.” Then his face broke out into a grin. “Jeez, Frankie, I’ve been wanting to do that for awhile now.”

“Me too,” Frank replied, still giddy with it all. Gerard liked him back and had for some time. _Jesus_ , things really worked out sometimes.

Gerard let out a happy laugh and then stepped forward and rested his forehead against Frank’s. He wordlessly captured Frank’s lips in another kiss, and Frank was more than glad to close his eyes and reciprocate. It started out slow; their lips moved only slightly against each other, soft and lingering. Gerard slipped a hand into Frank’s hair and held the back of his head, and Frank slid his arms around Gerard’s neck and pulled him closer. A minute later, though, Gerard slipped his tongue into Frank’s mouth and the kiss got more heated. 

When Gerard bit down on his bottom lip, Frank felt a rush of heat go straight to his crotch and, yeah, okay, he was totally getting hard. He was getting hard in a pool wearing only boxers. 

He was pulled abruptly from his thoughts when Gerard grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled and he moaned against Gerard’s mouth- a reaction with which Gerard was pleased with, as he pulled back a beat later, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily but with a sharp smile on his face.

He didn’t speak though. Next thing Frank knew, he had him pressed against the cool tile wall again, body pressed flush his own, and oh _yeah_ , Gerard was hard, too.

Gerard leaned forward to talk into Frank’s ear, saying, “We should do something about _this_ ,” pairing the last word with a press of his hips against Frank’s, which made them both gasp.

“Jesus… Christ, hell yeah, please,” Frank whined. That sounded like a very, very good idea.

Gerard leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth once before saying, “Come on, let’s go inside.” His tone was excited and when he took Frank’s hand, his fingers were jittery. Frank was stupidly glad that he wasn’t the only one. 

Gerard pulled at Frank’s hand, leading them out of the pool and across the patio to the door. He was about to open the door when he paused. “We’re soaking wet. We should probably dry off first, shouldn’t we,” he said, turning to look at Frank. 

Frank shook his head frantically and pushed at Gerard’s shoulder. “No, no, come _on_ , there’s no time for that,” he protested. If he wasn’t sure if Gerard was hard in the pool, he definitely was now. Gerard’s wet boxers were bunched up on his legs and they didn’t leave a whole bunch to the imagination. Frank wanted them off _now_.

Gerard licked his lips and nodded, not needing much persuading. He opened the door and led the way in, stopping only to shut the door and kiss a spot below Frank’s ear before pulling him in the direction of the bedroom. Frank almost slipped on the hardwood floor, which would’ve really put a damper on the situation, but Gerard caught him and held him with an arm around his waist the rest of the way. 

When they got to the bedroom, Gerard pulled Frank close and kissed him hard. Their noses bumped together and there might’ve been a little too much teeth, but Frank couldn’t get enough of it. Gerard started to walk them both back, to the bed, and when Frank’s legs hit the edge of it, Gerard pushed him down and climbed over him.

“God, I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Gerard said breathily, kneeling over Frank. “I’ve thought about this for, like, ever.” 

Frank grinned widely, full of elation and excitement and nerves. “Same here, Gee.”

Gerard grinned back just as big, but it was replaced with something more sly a moment later. He brought a hand up to Frank’s chest and brushed his finger’s against the bare skin. Then he ran his thumb over Frank’s nipple and was a rewarded when Frank inhaled sharply, which only drove him on further. The hand made its way from his nipple to his lower ribs, to his belly, and finally to the waistband of his boxers.

Gerard glanced up at Frank’s face, looking for consent, and Frank gave him an assured nod. Gerard smirked, then lifted onto his knees in order to use both hands to take off Frank’s drenched underwear. He got them down below his knees and while Frank kicked them off the rest of the way, Gerard hovered and just _looked_. Frank felt a blush rise to his cheeks, his whole body flooding with warmth.

“Beautiful, Frankie, you’re so beautiful,” he said appraisingly, and then he wrapped a hand around Frank’s dick. Frank scrunched his eyes closed and grabbed at the comforter, trying to control his breathing, and Gerard took this as a cue to start moving his hand, making Frank moan loudly.

“Oh _God_ ,” Frank got out. It was the first time a hand was on his dick that wasn’t his own- he figured he had the right to be a bit ineloquent. 

Gerard bent over him and licked into the dip of his collarbone, where some pool water had gathered. “You feel good? You feel alright?” he spoke against Frank’s neck. Gerard’s hot breath on the damp skin made him shiver.

“Yeah, really really good,” Frank said roughly. Gerard moved up a few more inches to kiss along his jawbone and the positioning had Gerard’s boner just barely touching Frank’s thigh. Pulled from his own pleasure for a moment and feeling confident, Frank slid his leg up so his thigh pressed against Gerard’s dick, to which Gerard groaned against Frank’s skin and his hand stuttered.

“ _Ah_ , Frank, I’ve gotta- let me-” Gerard stopped there, when the words wouldn’t come. He took his hand off of Frank- Frank whined at that- and raised himself up to push his boxers down his thighs. A little bit of maneuvering later and his boxers were on the floor. Frank could only watch from beneath him, chest rising and falling with each short breath.

When Gerard turned his attention back to Frank, his face was flushed. “I would’ve finished you off then but, uh, I want to do something else,” he said, a trace of uncertainty in his voice. He leaned back down, this time with his arms framing Frank’s head. He gave a small, intimate smile and then pushed down once against Frank’s hips, making them both moan. 

“Yeah, okay, I’m definitely cool with this,” Frank said ruggedly. Gerard let out a breathy chuckle. After a moment, he started again, beginning with slow and cautious thrusts, but he was soon grinding against Frank shamelessly. Frank moved with him and they fell into a rhythm. It was all wet skin on wet skin, the scent of sweat and chlorine. 

All of a sudden, Gerard sat up, took both Frank’s hands, and pinned his arms above his head. A rush of heat ran down into Frank’s belly at the possessive action. Gerard clasped their hands together and lowered himself again to continue grinding. 

Gerard started panting into his ear as he quickened the pace, and Frank found himself lost in it all. This was Gerard, for Christ’s sake. He could do this forever. The warm feeling in his belly was too good.

A minute later, he felt himself being pulled closer to the edge and he moved more erratically against Gerard. “Gee, ’m close,” he breathed. Gerard pressed a kiss against his neck.

“C'mon, yeah, come for me,” Gerard whispered encouragingly. He picked up the pace for them, Frank moaning against his neck until his orgasm swept over him and he came with a broken cry. He could feel it right down to his goddamn toes.

“God, you’re so good, Frankie,” Gerard said huskily, shifting to rub himself against Frank’s hip as Frank lay breathing heavily. He didn’t stick with the pace for very long; a few thrusts later and Gerard was coming, chanting “Frank, Frank, Frankie” under his breath as he rode out his climax. After a moment, he slumped against Frank and they lay there soaking in the moment.

Their breathing evened soon enough and Gerard nosed Frank's jaw before drawing back to prop himself up on his elbows. He had a lazy grin spread across his face, with crinkles beneath his eyes, and wet clumps of hair hung in front of his eyes. 

"I'll be right back," he said, and got up off Frank and walked to the bathroom, returning twenty seconds later with a damp washcloth. It was as amusing as it was breathtaking to see Gerard walking around so unashamedly nude. Frank smiled languidly when Gerard came over and began to wipe his chest with the cloth.

Gerard caught him smiling after a few seconds and he grinned. "What?" he asked.

"Gerard..." Frank started, "you're cleaning our _come_ off of me." A giggle burbbled out of his throat.

Gerard hummed. "Yeah, I am. It's pretty cool, actually." Gerard's grin went smug as he swiped the cloth over Frank's groin. Frank yelped. 

"Bastard," Frank said, but there was no venom in the remark. He watched as Gerard cleaned himself off and dropped the cloth to the ground. 

"Yeah, yeah. Get under these blankets now, so I can take them off." Frank did so, and then Gerard took them and replaced them with a heavy comforter from under his bed. He crawled in soon after and Frank was quick to curl up against his side. Gerard was warm and soft, chill of the pool completely gone from his skin now. 

"Hey," Gerard said, disrupting the comfortable silence a moment later. He shifted so that he could slip an arm under Frank's neck and pull him closer. Lips against Frank's temple, Gerard murmured, "I love you."

The words fell from his lips so easily. There was no hesitation or doubt in them. It was a simple admittance, but one that caught Frank's breath all the same. Frank realized he wanted to hear that again and again and again.

It was all too easy to whisper back, "I love you, too." Frank felt warm and fuzzy all over, the warmth of Gerard's body and their exchanged words seeping into his chest and spreading to each of his limbs. He could stay here wrapped in Gerard's arms forever.

Gerard turned his head and pressed a smiling kiss to his hair. "Let's sleep now. We'll have a lot of explaining to do if mom finds us naked in bed together."

Frank let out a quiet laugh and nodded against Gerard's chest. Sleep had already started to draw his lids shut, lull his mind to rest. He draped an arm across Gerard's chest and let the steady rise and fall of it bring him to slumber.


End file.
